


Chromatic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synesthesia!Tsukishima AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seconddaysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seconddaysea/gifts).




End file.
